Wrap Rage
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Well it looks like Albus finally got his wish. Severus is getting into the spirit of Christmas...


**Wrap Rage**

Masses of Holly with loads of red berries flew overhead and twined itself around the windowsills and edges of the moving staircases causing the students and staff to stop their comings and goings and stare in wonderment at the sight and then in shock with the realization that The Bat of the Dungeon- Severus Snape was acting in a very strange manner... He was humming Christmas tunes and casting full blown, no holds barred Christmas magic everywhere.

"Hey Snapes gone off his cracker! He is decorating everything in sight!" Ron Weasley yelled in disbelief as gaily wrapped boxes and Baubles destined for tree decorations flew about in front of him and settled wherever they could. Dodging a mobile Hippogriff decoration he watched in horror as a red ribbon wrapped itself around a pillar like a candy cane and masses of Mistletoe known to be associated with the Christmas season flew all over the Castle situating itself over couples and singles alike.

"I think the 'Grinch' has reached his limit." yelped Hermione as she dodged a particularly stubborn piece of snowflake designed wrapping paper that tried to wrap itself around her wand arm.

"No Kidding. I think he has gone far beyond his limit. " agreed Harry who just barely missed being struck by a swirling cloud of snowflakes that drifted by him to land upon the branches of the trees that Hagrid had dragged in.

Not only live beings but Ghosts as well frantically raced for cover as sheets upon sheets of variously designed wrapping paper along with brightly coloured ribbons and bows wrapped not only stationary objects such as the armour and paintings, the enchanted wrap was chasing and rolling itself around Students and Staff alike.

**Flashback**

Severus was shocked and feeling the effects of exhaustion to say the least after Albus in his immense enthusiasm for the Christmas Season bought a gift for every staff member and student in the school. Well it wasn't so much that or the fact that Albus also asked him to help wrap the bloody things, except for the one intended for him of course...

It all started earlier that morning when Albus looked out at the crisp white blanket of snow coating the grounds and trees covered in ice crystals that glittered in the light of the pale winter sun. He thought it was a very pretty scene; like a Muggle postcard that he had seen once when he was a youngster.

Severus Snape had been busy as per usual, sorting out his personal Potions cupboard and then patrolling the corridors for miscreants also known as in his opinion , good-for-nothing except maybe for possible potion ingredients , troublemaking dunderheads with no regard to the rules that supposedly were set down to keep the current population of students safe, when he was summoned by the highly energized Headmaster to a meeting in his office.

Arriving at the entrance to the Headmasters office and glaring at the gargoyle guard, he spat out the password of the day with distaste, "maple syrup taffy!" before stepping onto the moving staircase that would its way upward. To his horror he found the Headmaster busy looking out the window while perusing an unusually large scroll filled with names and gift ideas for his annual Christmas giving.

"Severus, good of you to come so promptly." Albus said as he motioned the Potions Master to come forward with his free hand. " I wish for you to help me with my Christmas gift gathering."

" Albus! You know I don't do Christmas or any holiday." sputtered Severus with a scowl. " Really. My time is valuable and..."

"Yes, Yes my dear boy but I really could use your help. Just look out at that wonderful Christmas scene. It really puts one into the spirit." Albus chuckled and his belly bounced like a bowl full of Jelly.

" You aren't suggesting that I do your shopping for you?" Severus' eyebrow rose slightly as he glared out at the dazzling white snow and glittering ice coated trees.

" I would like you to accompany me and help with the parcels." explained Albus. " The fun is in the choosing and I have a pretty good idea of what everyone would like to receive on Christmas Morning."

Severus' face brightened with a glimmer of hope.." You'll let me sleep in the whole day?"

"Now Severus, You don't mean that. Admit it, you do like to see the seasonal festivities, decorations and taste the seasonal treats." Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he rolled up his scroll and patted Severus' shoulder. "In fact today is perfect for us to go to Diagon Alley and peruse the wares."

"Hogsmeade is closer." Snape said with the desperate hope that Albus would decide to go to there where it was closer and not so many to witness the Headmasters insane exuberance when it came to the holidays.

"No my dear Severus." Albus said as his eyes twinkled merrily. "It must be Diagon Alley as after we get the Christmas shopping done and view the window decorations, I wish to sample a wee taste of Fourescues newest holiday treat-Candy cane and sherbet lemon delight!. You should too. After all Christmas comes only once a year."

Severus' eyes narrowed stonily at the Headmasters remark as he really did NOT want to taste that flavour of ice cream, see or for that matter participate in any form of holiday themed activity. Knowing that the Headmaster would not allow him to refuse the invitation to go shopping with him, the Potions Master sighed to himself and followed the jolly old wizard as he made his way down the moving staircases and out of the castle into a blinding snowstorm which made Albus cheer with absolute delight, "How wonderful, now this is what we need to make our Christmas Season Perfect."

"Our. Season. perfect?" he said through gritted teeth as he found himself plowing through mounds of snow with the Headmaster beside him singing and acting like it was the greatest idea in the world to go shopping in this outlandish weather.

The students... at least the ones with blessed common sense were still in the castle. The others that Snape spotted flying about just above the Pitch nearby were naturally Griffindors , not only Griffindors but Qudditch obsessed Griffindors practicing while gusts of wind fought with their abilities to fly on their broomsticks.

Albus saw them and smiled as he continued to forge ahead towards the gates that surrounded the school grounds. "Oh look...what fun the children are having Severus. when we get back from Diagon Alley we should get the youngsters to build some snow sculptures and do some other fun winter games."

"Oh right... weather where I wouldn't expect my worst enemy to attempt traveling in... and he wants to play in the snow." the irate Potions master muttered sullenly as a gust of wind blew a large wet clump of snow off a tree branch onto his head and shoulders. Pulling his wand out of his sleeve he muttered a charm to remove the offending wet snow and dry himself off as Albus started to sing 'Let it snow, let it snow' in a very off key yet exuberantly loud voice.

As much as Severus preferred to head back to the safety of his quarters and if at all possible drown himself in a large bottle of firewhisky he knew he couldn't. The sound of Albus' voice singing grated upon his nerves as he wondered if it wasn't Albus' terrifying holiday singing that drove Voldemort to the dark side. As for himself he discretely cast a bubble charm over his head that filtered, not all but most of the Headmasters caterwauling.

In a very short time... though it seemed like an eternity to Snape, the gates were passed and they both apparated to the outskirts of Diagon Alley where Albus proceeded to enter every single store where he perused and bought something from each and every one of them.

While the Headmster was admiring the antics of a kneazle kitten and its litter mates in the window of the magical pet store Severus quickly entered Slug and Jiggers Apothecary as he needed to replenish some of the ingredients he was running out of in his own personal stock.. Unlike Albus though, he had the common sense to pay for the Proprietor of the store to send his purchases by owl to his quarters at Hogwarts.

Severus contemplated the heavy snow clouds that hovered above them and the fat flakes that were coating everything witin sight while Albus insisted on taking time out from 'their' shopping spree to enjoy listening to some carolers sing songs of a magical Christmas time before heading over to Flourish and Blotts where he admired the 'outstanding' display of books hovering in the shape of a Christmas tree before perusing the books on Divination for Professor Trellawney's gift but each one he looked at just didn't seem right till he came across one that dealt with happy Auras and how to distinguish them. "This one is perfect" he gushed and after paying for it he shrunk it and asked Severus to carry it as he led them outside and proceeded to enter each and every one of the various shops and look at the wide range of merchandise displayed by stall keepers, including toys and magical sweets .

Albus' sweet tooth caused him to buy extremely large samples of each and every treat he could find along with an assortment of gizmos that he was sure somebody on his list couldn't do without.

'Where was the Dark Lord or any of his followers when he needed a distraction.' Severus thought darkly as he went trudging along through the thick coating of snow that seemed to defy all efforts to vanquish it from the sidewalk, as once again Albus stopped in his tracks to admire an overly done display-filled glittering window. 'It would be Christmas Day itself at this rate before the Holiday obsessed Headmaster ever finished shopping."

The top it all not only did he have to endure Albus' constant comments and exclamations each time he found what he thought would be a great gift for one person or another but it seemed like every other person they met on the street had to be greeted and of course Albus just had to catch up with them on the events of their lives...

In Madame Malkins, Albus found a very special robe that he bought and... for once shrunk and placed within his own pocket along with the tall black boots he had acquired earlier

In Weasleys Whizard Wheezes Albus bought every Muggle magic trick that the twins had plus a dozen trick wands that changed into rubber chickens or pairs of pants. Of course Severus was tempted to buy a few of the more expensive trick wands that would beat the unwary user about the head and neck and slip them into Albus' collection... just for the satisfaction of seeing the Headmasters face when he tried them.

"Isn't it just the sweetest little puffskien you ever saw in your life?" Albus fairly cooed as he held and petted the small furry creature that snuggled into his hand.

Severus glared at Albus-even while struggling with the urge to upchuck from listening to all the syrupy sentiments and sickly sweet comments that poured like liquid honey from the Headmasters mouth.

Severus was beginning to feel little a proverbial pack mule as his cloak pockets were starting to bulge from all the shrunken boxes and bags that Albus kept asking him to hold onto. At least the Holiday obsessed Addle-plated fool had decided to look after the puffskien himself. There was no way Severus was going to carry that creature along with all the other parcels he was forced to lug about.

He became aware that not only were the two red-headed Weasley twins staring at him with wide-eyed slack jawed looks—so were their customers. Cautiously he turned around till he spotted his reflection in a full length mirror and scowled angrily as he was not amused at the sight. ... With all the parcels and such that he had been 'requested to carry-he seemed to have acquired an unusual amount of bulk to his slight frame...

Finally, to Severus' relief, Albus decided that he was done after what seemed like a lifetime of browsing and buying. They ended back at the Leaky Cauldron where they would take the floo directly to Albus' office where the puffskien settled happily into the now enlarged cage along the new feeding dishes filled with fresh water and food that Albus provided.

Now they were back in the safety of the castle, Severus thankfully emptied each and every one of his pockets of all the items that Albus had asked him to carry. Fawkes the Phoenix trilled as he flapped his wings and flew upwards away from the expanding collection of paper wrapped objects, boxes and bags while the portraits gawked open mouthed at the sight which practically buried them from view.

There was a blinding flash which caused Severus to startle and there was Albus Dumbledore dressed as Santa Claus, clapping his hands with delight as a tiny sleigh with eight miniature reindeer glided by him with bags ready to be filled with gifts stacked within its depths.

"Now my dear boy lets get busy and wrap up Christmas ." Albus said gleefully with his arms extended as if having his office filled to the brim was nothing out of the ordinary scheme of things. "Lets make this year memorable!"

Severus stared mutely at the mound of 'gifts' and then at Albus, the sleigh and the eight miniature reindeer. He froze for a few seconds before he happened to look down and discovered that the colour of his own clothes was now transformed into a Christmas shade of green with a gentle dusting of snow like sparkles. It was then he started to laugh insanely.

"As you wish...Sir!" A very strange twisted smile crossed his lips and his eyes gleamed manically as he raised his wand ... who was he to deny the Headmasters request...

ChristmasChristmasChristmas

Well that is my Christmas story for this year. I think poor Severus has finally decided to take Albus' advice and enjoy the season... Do you think Albus would agree that Seveus has taken his advice? That is once he manages to get himself removed from all that extremely colourful body binding Christmas wrapping that is ...


End file.
